


A Whore of Their Own

by qelci



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Dom/sub, Foot Fetish, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qelci/pseuds/qelci





	A Whore of Their Own

It was hard for Theon’s cheeks not to burn. It was, without a doubt, the most humiliating experience of his life; he wasn’t sure why kept agreeing to it.

There he was, the last son of the Greyjoys, naked and kneeling in front of Robb Stark’s feet. He felt a long, slick swipe of oil across his arse as Jon Snow lubed him up.

“Well, at least he’s not as whiny as he used to be,” Robb said.

“He knows better now not to talk back,” Jon replied, giving Theon a quick slap on the ass.

Theon kneeled naked between the Stark brothers, with Robb in his large, plush chair sitting in front of him and Jon behind him. 

Robb lifted his leg and rested his foot across the back of Theon’s head, pushing him down on the floor closer towards his other bare foot. Theon kissed the broad top of his large foot, wincing slightly as the Stark curled his toes in his hair.

“It’s quite pathetic really,” Robb snickered, flexing his toes as Theon licked long stripes across them, “he’s really got no fight left in him.”

“He can’t help being who he is: a cum-starved slut. He deserves it.” 

Theon kept his words to himself. There were quite a few things that he would have liked to say, especially whenever the bastard talked. But instead, he kept silent, worshipped Robb’s feet while Jon prepared his ass. He was a cum-starved slut—he knew that. And he also knew he wouldn’t be able to take on both Stark brothers should he talk back to them. 

And it wouldn’t be so bad tonight. Jon’s cock wasn’t as girthy as Robb’s so his ass wouldn’t be unbearably sore the next day. And as much as he hated to admit it, there was a visceral pleasure at being beneath Robb’s foot, kissing his toes as if he were a king. 

“Are you quite done yet, Jon?” Robb moaned, feeling Theon’s lips wrap around his big toe, “this whore has better things do be doing with his mouth.”

“Almost…almost.” Theon could hear the rest of Jon’s clothes fall to the floor. He whimpered when he felt the Bastard’s hands grip his waist and yanked him into a more fuckable position. His ass was arched straight up into the air, with his chest grazing the stone floor. He used his hands to keep himself balanced, as he continued to kiss Robb’s huge foot.

Robb eventually took his other foot off of Theon’s head, instead grabbing a tuft of his hair with his firm hand and yanking him up on his hands and knees. For a brief second, Theon locked eyes with Robb, watching his smirking face and devilish gaze. The Stark son was already naked, with his own hard cock jutting into the air a few inches from Theon’s face.

“Just look at you,” Robb cooed patronizingly, “just so desperate for cock. So desperate to serve that you sit here and kiss my feet. You’re a pathetic slut, aren’t you?”

When Theon did not answer quickly enough, Robb tightened his grip in his shaggy hair.

“I asked you a question: you’re a pathetic slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes.” 

Robb pursed his lips together and spat across his face, causing the ward to flinch and close his eyes. Robb then hooked his fingers in Theon’s mouth and forced him to look at him dead-on.

“Is that how you address me, you little cunt?”

With the rough fingers still in his mouth, Theon mumbled through them, “No, my Lord.”

“That’s right. So, let me as you again: you’re a pathetic slut, aren’t you?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“Yes, my Lord, what?” 

“Yes, my Lord, I am a pathetic slut.”

Finally satisfied with the answer, Robb leaned back in his chair, releasing his hold on the ward.

“Fuck, Robb,” Jon moaned from behind, “you really know how to keep him in line.”

“Somebody has to. This whore must address with me proper respect.”

Jon gave him another hard slap across the ass, saying, “Well, brother, I’m ready whenever you are.”

Robb raised an eyebrow and smirked at Theon, “You hear that, slut? Jon is going to fuck you in the ass. What do you say to him?”

“Thank you, my Lord Snow,” the ward said quietly. 

“There’s a good boy,” Jon said, stroking his hair from behind, “God, I can’t wait to cum in your ass. You keep that hole nice and tight for me, don’t you slut? You love it when I pump you full of my spunk, huh?”

“Yes, my Lord Snow.”

Robb shifted so that Theon was further bracketed in between his knees, and leaned over in front of him. He grabbed the ward’s chin and cracked another devilish smile.

“And what about me, slut? What will you offer me?”

“May I offer my mouth, my Lord?”  
“Hmm…maybe. Open wide. Let’s see in between those lips.”

Theon opened his mouth as widely as possible, flexing his throat open to try and make it as easy to see as he could. Robb inspected the tight hole, running rough fingers across the inside of it. He stuck his thumb deep towards the back of Theon’s throat. The ward did not gag.

“I’m impressed, slut. Maybe you won’t be retching helplessly all over my cock this time around. Have you been practicing?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“Do you think you can stuff all of my cock down that pitiful throat of yours?”

“I will try my hardest, my Lord.”

This earned a quick slap across the face.

“Oh? But I don’t want your best. I want you to do what I tell you. So, let’s try that again: Will all of my cock be down your throat tonight?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

“And if you cannot do that?”

“Then, I will keep trying until I can, my Lord.”

Theon watched as Robb deliberated. That icy stare and smirking grin. Theon knew this man had total power over him. 

Eventually, it seemed that the Stark was pleased with the answer.

“Open your mouth again.” Theon did so.

“Stick out your tongue.” Theon did this as well.

Robb kept his eyes locked on to Theon’s, leaned forward slightly, and spat once again, this time directly on the ward’s tongue.

“Now, what do you say?”

Theon swallowed the spit and replied, “thank you, my Lord.”

At last, Robb leaned back and crossed his arms behind his head, showing off his strong muscles and the auburn tufts of hair beneath his armpits. The Stark placed his feet on the tops of Theon’s knuckles, drumming his toes over the ward’s aching fingers.

“Well? Get to work, then!”

Theon craned his chest forward, unable to move much due to Robb’s feet and Jon’s grip on his hips. Robb’s cock bounced back and forth across his face, and Theon wrapped his lips around the glistening cockhead. Robb let out a guttural moan.

“Yeah…that’s it, slut. Suckle the tip, now.”

Theon kept his lips tight around the throbbing head, lapping at the sensitive underside with his tongue. Salty precum oozed from the slit, which he was quick to swallow. 

He had nearly forgotten Jon’s presence until he felt the turgid head of his cock line up with his ass. There was more than enough oil to allow Jon to fuck himself inside without any foreplay, even at the expense of Theon’s comfort. 

Theon felt a dull pressure, followed by a sharp pain as Jon sank his cock in his ass.

“Hnpph,” he choked out, wincing against Robb’s cock.

“Oh, fuuuuuck,” Jon drawled out as he buried his cock, inch-by-inch, inside the ward. The bastard was relentless, making sure he was in balls-deep in a single thrust. Once completely inside, he kept still for a moment, feeling his cock pulse in the tight hole.

“Feels good, doesn’t it, Jon?” Robb drawled out.

Jon just nodded, slightly out of breath.

“He’s a good slut, always with a tight hole and a wet mouth. It’s a shame we waited so long to put him to proper use.”

Theon tried to resume his rhythm sucking on Robb’s cock. The burning pain in his ass began to subside, and Jon began to gently thrust into him. The rocking motion caused the ward to sway forward each time, further embedding him between Robb’s legs.

“I wonder which one he likes more: to be fucked in the mouth or the ass?” Robb groaned, as his cock was engulfed deeper down Theon’s throat.

“He’s a whore, he doesn’t care—as long as he gets filled with cum by the end of the night, he’s happy,” Jon began to thrust harder, pulling Theon’s hips back onto his cock while he humped.

“That’s a good point, Jon,” Robb said, bringing an arm down to make a fist in the ward’s hair. “What do you say to that, huh? All you care about it getting filled up with our cum?”

Theon opened his eyes, looking up at Robb. He burned with humiliation. What was he doing here? He, with fucking Jon Snow’s cock up his ass and his mouth around Robb’s—he was the last son of Balon Greyjoy—he was the pride of the Iron Islands. And now, he was being fucked by Stark men, kissing their feet, and doing anything they said. 

Robb ground his soles down onto Theon’s knuckles, crushing them under his strength. He winced, looking up desperately at Robb.

“I expect an answer,” the Stark said, iron in his voice.

Theon moved to take Robb’s cock out of his mouth, in order to answer him promptly, but Robb’s wrath was swift and he yanked Theon’s hair, pulling him aback onto his crotch and burying his cock down his throat. Theon could do nothing but choke and splutter, trying to free his hands from Robb’s feet only to have them crushed even harder into the ground.

“And what the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Robb chuckled, finally releasing Theon’s hair and allowing the ward to breathe, “I didn’t tell you to take your mouth off of my cock.”

Theon looked up at Robb desperately, drool pouring out of his mouth and tears streaming from his eyes. He did not know what to do. He was going to answer Robb like he was told. 

Robb just chuckled in his face and spat on him again, right onto his burning cheek.

“I said, I expect an answer. I said, ‘what do you think—all you care about is getting your filthy holes filled up with cum, don’t you?’”

Theon, with Robb’s cock still in between his lips, swallowed down the excess saliva and precum before mumbling out, “Hnsh, mmh hymhh.”

“I’m sorry,” Robb leaned in, “one more time?”

“Hnsh, mmh hymhh.”

The Stark leaned back, crossing his arms behind his head again and chuckled, “stupid fucking slut.”

Jon began to pick up his pace to a brutal speed, pumping in and out of Theon’s asshole at a quickening rate. Theon’s humiliation deepened as the sounds of his slurping at Robb’s cock and Jon’s balls slapping against his arse were all that he could hear. All of his other senses began to fade—Robb’s patronizing stare was burned in his eyes, the taste of cum on his tongue, the slapping sounds of Jon’s balls, the ache in his fingers from Robb’s curling toes. 

“Gods, you’re fucking pathetic,” the Stark moaned out. Theon looked up to him to see Robb’s eyes were closed and he was scrunching up his face. He also began rocking his hips forward, humping his cock deeper into Theon’s throat. He was getting close to his orgasm.

Theon began to work more quickly. He tightened his lips around the thick shaft and milked the throbbing underside with his tongue. As Jon’s thrusts pushed him forward, he began to open his throat up more to let Robb’s cock slip into his tight tunnel.

“Ughhh, fuck!” Robb roared out, “that’s it, slut! Open that throat up for me!”

It hurt, to say the least. Robb’s manhood was much too long and thick to fit properly in the ward’s sensitive throat. He coughed and sputtered as he swallowed it down, feeling his esophagus contract rapidly against the flared cockhead. His throat bulged out from the added girth, and he drooled over Robb’s feet. 

“Stay low on my cock, slut,” Robb breathed, “I’m getting close. I’m about to shoot!”

Theon obeyed. His nose tickled from the auburn tuft of hair at the root of Robb’s crotch, and his bottom lip grazed his churning ballsack.

“Yeahhh! Ahh, shit, here it comes!” Robb roared out. His whole body flexed and went stiff, and his face scrunched up in the ecstasy. 

Theon felt the Stark’s cock begin to pulsate, when a large wad of semen shot off down his esophagus. Thick globs of cum pulsed down into Theon’s stomach, as his cock throbbed violently inside his throat.

“Unghh,” Robb moaned, his body tensing with every spurt. He curled his toes down harder against Theon’s knuckles as his balls unloaded themselves.

Theon was a good slut, taking everything that was given to him. Robb’s sperm continued to pump down into his stomach, and he swallowed every drop of it. 

“Swallow that cum, bitch. Arghh!” Robb grunted as the last ropes of his semen were gulped down by the ward. His entire body relaxed as his cock softened, and he winced slightly as Theon’s lips grazed over the sensitive cockhead.

“You did good, you whore. Fuck, that felt good!”

Theon shook on his hands and knees, breathing desperately through his nose. He didn’t dare take his mouth of his Robb’s cock unless ordered to do so. The exertion left him weak, and his throat and stomach were slick with sperm.

Jon laughed from behind, “Fuck, that was so hot! Damn, Greyjoy, you swallowed all of Robb’s spunk, didn’t you—like a good fucking slut!”

“Yeah, Greyjoy, you aren’t done yet! Jon still has to shoot his load inside you.” Robb grabbed Theon by the hair and pulled him off his limp cock. The ward knew better than to close his lips yet, and Robb chuckled in his face and spat inside his mouth.

“Why don’t you get back to work licking my feet, eh?” Robb said, pushing Theon back down towards the ground. “Yeah…oh, that’s it,” he moaned, as he felt the ward’s tongue graze across the wide top of his foot. Robb lifted his other leg and pushed the back of Theon’s head down further into the ground once more.

Theon winced against Robb’s foot as Jon continued to piston his cock deep inside his ass. The bastard’s grip on his waist grew painful, and the sound of Jon’s damp balls slapping against his skin became increasingly faster.

“Ohh…fuck,” Jon groaned out, “I’m gonna shoot!” 

“Yeah, Jon…that’s it, cream his ass,” Robb urged him on, curling his toes inside Theon’s mouth as the ward sucked on them. 

“Fuck! Here it comes!” the bastard roared out, “I’m cumming!” His thrusts became erratic and he pounded, balls-deep, into Theon.

“Arghhh!” Jon grunted as his balls pulsated, shooting thick white streaks of sperm down into Theon’s ass. 

“Hrmmph,” Theon cried out against Robb’s foot, as he felt the bastard’s cum pump into him. His head swam and he had to shut his eyes, feeling absurdly vulnerable and exposed, as Jon’s semen pulsed deeply inside. He felt utterly used, with the Starks’ cum in his stomach and ass.

“Fuck…Gods that was…” Jon breathed, slowly pulling out his limp cock from Theon’s well-used hole. 

“He’s the perfect slut, if I’ll give him anything,” Robb said. 

“What should we do with him now?” Jon asked, slapping the ward’s ass once more.

“We’ll be expected in the Great Hall soon, but I imagine the slut won’t be missed.”

Jon chuckled, “yeah, and he’ll need time to digest the loads we’ve been giving him. He won’t need to be present for supper.”

“If he gets hungry, we’ll just come feed him more. You’d like that wouldn’t you, slut?”

With Robb’s big toe in his mouth, Theon let out a muffled, “yes, My Lord. I would like that.”

“Good,” Robb pulled his feet away and stood up, “we’d better get dressed, Jon. I’d like to come back tonight and see this slut in the same exact position.”

Theon, knowing his orders, remained imperiously still as the two Starks clothed themselves and cleaned up. He listened to them as they left the room, heard their voices down the hall, and all the while, he did not move.


End file.
